Opera time table W11/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events After a long and unsuccessful search to find a new sponsor to finance the monthly copyright fees for swissradio Opera, I am unfortunately forced to suspend the broadcasting on 31 March 2016 after fifteen years. Public Domain Opera will be returned with 100% free content in a few months. I am very sad because I do not have the necessary funds to continues the broadcasting with copyright protected music. Opera time table 14.03.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:41 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 04:07 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 06:21 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 08:26 Mozart & Strauss - Idomeneo, re di Creta (Revision 1931) (2006) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 10:23 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 12:37 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Roland (2000) Dynamic (F) 15:46 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Andromaque (2009) Glossa (F) 17:14 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 18:19 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 20:52 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 23:48 Mikhail Ivanovich Glinka - Ruslan and Lyudmila (1978) Melodiya ® 15.03.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:54 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 06:16 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 09:33 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Mazeppa (1969) Myto ® 12:10 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 15:21 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 19:18 Richard Wagner - Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) 22:18 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 16.03.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:32 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (Der Ring der Nibelungen I) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 02:46 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (Der Ring der Nibelungen II) (1941) Conductor: Erich Leinsdorf (D) 05:51 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (Der Ring der Nibelungen III) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 09:15 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (Der Ring der Nibelungen IV) (1936) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 12:57 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 15:00 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Lo schiavo (1959) Master Class (I) 17:06 Giuseppe Verdi - Aida (1952) Conductor: Alberto Erede (I) 19:30 Giuseppe Verdi - La battaglia di Legnano (1951) Conductor: Fernando Previtali (I) 21:19 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1955) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 23:17 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 17.03.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:32 Charles Lecocq - La figlia di Madama Angot (1952) Conductor: Cesare Gallino (I) 03:09 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 04:51 Giacomo Puccini - Edgar (2005) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 06:14 Giacomo Puccini - La fanciulla del West (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 08:23 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 10:00 Siegfried Wagner - Rainulf & Adelasia (2003) CPO (D) 13:24 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 16:47 Richard Strauss - Die Ägyptische Helena (2001) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 18:50 Viktor Ullmann - Der Sturz des Antichrist (1995) CPO (D) - 1st recording 20:36 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die Kathrin (1997) CPO (D) 23:18 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 18.03.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:35 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 02:02 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 04:01 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 06:19 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 08:45 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 10:22 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 12:08 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 14:07 Mikis Theodorakis - Antigone (1999) FM Records (GR) - 1st recording 16:14 Mikis Theodorakis - The Metamorphoses of Dionysus (1999) Intuition (GR) 18:00 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 20:56 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 22:31 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 19.03.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:38 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 03:30 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 04:38 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 07:20 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 09:27 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 10:41 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 14:12 Franz Hummel - An der schönen blauen Donau (1995) Arte Nova (D) 15:08 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 17:01 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 19:37 Mikis Theodorakis - Antigone (1999) FM Records (GR) - 1st recording 21:44 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 23:34 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 20.03.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:29 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 03:28 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 04:42 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 06:28 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 08:21 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 10:53 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 13:29 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 15:01 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 16:31 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 19:19 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die Kathrin (1997) CPO (D) 22:02 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016 Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 11/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016